enderxenocide0fandomcom-20200216-history
Gearing Up
Sul, Eyre 22, 993 YK While Hohenheim conjured an ice floe in an attempt to stay out of the water, Ixen thought he saw something beneath the waves. Gin pulled Ril out of the water and onto some flotsam as the party regrouped. While the others discussed their situation, Ixen decided to investigate the dark mass down below. He swam underwater and let himself begin to sink as the shape grew larger. It soon became apparent that he was looking at a ship, a small frigate, which was rapidly rising from the water. He noticed it seemed to be protected by a bubble. Ixen passed the bubble’s threshold and discovered that there was a breathable pocket of air, so he glided down to the ship’s deck. The ship’s captain appeared to be controlling the water surrounding the ship magically. Seconds later, the ship broke the water’s surface, surprising the party. The ship’s captain, named Hakou, brought the party aboard his ship. On the way back to Sharn, the party watched as large chunks of the laboratory they had been in teleported out of thin air and crashed into the water, only to be sucked back up, along with a considerable amount of water, into a spherical portal before disappearing. Hakou and his crew also discovered that the party was planning to trade with Chance shortly. He had lost a bet to chance some time ago and had something of his taken as payment. So he offered them a deal: if the party provided a distraction for him at the casino, he would enter and recover what he needed. Then, should they ever find Hakou at a port in the future, he’d provide them with one free ride wherever they needed to go. They agreed to the deal. While on the ship, Hakou’s ship doctor, Sawbones, inspected Gin and was uncertain if he could surgically remove the infection without the risk of killing Gin. He noted that the growth seemed to be charged with a considerable amount of negative energy. The party resolved to take Gin to a local church and see if they could do anything. Before the ship docked, Rohagar started following a wispy apparition on deck that coalesced into an image of Freki. She found that she had a connection to her deceased animal companion’s spirit. Once back in the city, Josephine, Siegfried, and Gin headed to a church to inspect Gin’s injury. There, it became apparent that the consecrated ground weakened the magic that kept the wound festering. They were able to successfully heal Gin while in the church, but suspected they would need powerful divine magic outside if they needed to do this again. Meanwhile, Rohagar went to speak with Orchok, Sharn’s resident Gatekeeper. She told him about her vision and the Age of Worms, which greatly concerned him. He recalled a tale from long ago about a prophecy foretelling a great catastrophe, but couldn’t remember details. He promised to send the information to the elders back in the Shadow Marches with expedience. As a whole, they then went to House Deneith to recount their recent foray underground and what they had learned. Tasra d’Deneith thanked them for their worked and provided them with a token they could present at any Sentinel Marshal outpost to get Tasra and Lalia’s help if they ever needed it. Elsewhere, Hohenheim went to House Cannith in an attempt to market the communication device he discovered as his own. On entering, he had a brief vision of dozens of mangled, dead bodies strewn about the floor and a bearded man asking him, horrified: “What have you done? What have you created?” He was quickly snapped out of his reverie. The House wasn’t altogether too thrilled at the prospect of breaking Sivis’ monopoly on communication magic. He then turned to Dr. Jones, who told him not to speak in the Houses and to meet him at another location in the city. There, Hohenheim found that Jones was rather irritated at the fact that Hohenheim had discussed the Societas Liber in the Houses and in front of House members that weren’t aware of the society’s existence. He asked to meet Rohagar, who had now heard of the society and who could be a useful source of information within Tharashk. Hohenheim agreed to set up a meeting and then tried to market the communication device again. Jones was not pleased that Hohenheim seemed to be disregarding the ideals of the organization. They had a disagreement during which Jones decided it was not beneficial to have Hohenheim as part of the society anymore. They did not part on good terms. Afterward, Hohenheim made his way to a classy restaurant with the intent to dine and dash. As he had taken no steps to disguise himself, however, the city guard that still believed him to be a changeling terrorist quickly apprehended him. He soon found himself in the Black Arch, a prison in Sharn designed to house dangerous mages. Mol, Eyre 23, 993 YK The party noticed his disappearance in the morning and read a newspaper indicating he had been captured. Gin, now healed, came up with a plan. He dug out his old King’s Citadel identification papers, changed the name to his father’s name, and altered his appearance to look like his father. Claiming that the King’s Citadel was pulling rank and was transferring the “terrorist” to their facilities, he was allowed to see the prisoner. Before Hohenheim could really speak, Gin beat him unconscious and slung him over his shoulder. Accompanied by two city guards, Gin brought Hohenheim back to the docks and slyly transferred him to Hakou’s ship without the guards’ involvement. The party, minus Hohenheim, then returned to Chance to complete their deal. Ril was traded for Hohenheim’s equipment in full. They then spent an evening gambling and came out with a few hundred extra gold. At one of the tables, a barbarian that was not used to gambling lost his entire fortune to Siegfried. The barbarian flew into a rage, smashing the gaming table and grabbing a young woman, before attempting to flee from the casino. Some guards, with the help of Josephine and Ekhaas, managed to stop him. The commotion caused was enough for Hakou to enter unnoticed. The casino awarded Gin, Ixen, Siegfried, and Rohagar chips that would let them bet at the high roller tables. Josephine and Ekhaas were thanked for stopping the barbarian with spa and hotel packages. Zol, Eyre 24, 993 YK After the party took inventory of their belongings and rested, they made their way back down to Shamukaar and met with Shan. Then they began their trek down into the Depths in search of the Ashen Crown.